


「Light: Wasteland Edition; 光：埌篇」

by yuren



Series: Study on Light [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: This was a wasteland of broken hearts and shattered souls, and neither of you wanted to leave. But what could you have done? This was a wasteland for the hopeless after all.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Study on Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917541
Kudos: 8





	「Light: Wasteland Edition; 光：埌篇」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** i never want to hurt him but not even tobio is spared from the angst. anyways, another “light” study, this time focusing on “light” as “light at the end of the tunnel” (aka hope). lmk what you think :)

“So, this is it.”

“Yeah.”

“Four years, all gone to waste.”

He didn’t reply. There was no point. Once upon a time, sure. But after months of spiteful words thrown around like sticks and stones, a simple “I love you” or a frantic “don’t go” wouldn’t mend broken hearts, no mattered how loving, desperate, and sincere.

He watched as you sealed shut the last of the cardboard boxes. Beyond the small decorative window, the sun was already slipping into the horizon, bequeathing one last ray of light onto your shrouded face. 

It wasn’t like Kageyama had thought that the past four years spent with you could have ever been a waste — or even ten, fifty, a hundred years for that matter had he been given the chance. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that you and the word “waste” could ever be coupled. But he’d learned by now that everything was susceptible to the tides of change, particularly things as delicate as stubborn souls and glass-blown hearts.

“Do you need help with that?” 

His question was thoughtful, matter of fact. 

“Stop!”

Your reply was mindless, visceral. It was as if you had cleaved your skin on shattered shards, those that waited like hoarded debris that no one had ever cared to clean up. 

Kageyama retracted his hand without a thought. It stung. A lot. But he kept his sensitivities to himself. He never overstepped your boundaries. For that he was proud.

The two of you stood in the dimming hallway. There were no gazes questioned, no words attempted. Neither of you were willing to acknowledge the exchange that had just occurred. Once upon a time, Kageyama would have stepped forward in a show of matured growth, wrapping his hand around yours as understanding, as forgiveness. But that was a long time ago. Things had changed since then. And once the sun went down and everything else receded with the tides, only the husks of the players remained till the very end. 

“I’m sorry,” you muttered, stepping away, always a little too late. Your gaze was fixed on the heavy box in your arms. There was most definitely hurt reflected in his impossibly deep, blue eyes. Possibly. Maybe. You couldn’t be sure anymore. “I wanted this to be as painless for the both of us as possible.”

Kageyama couldn’t deny the old habit he had caught just in time. He forced his mouth close, sealing in even the usual monosyllable that he should have graced your words with. He chose to no longer reply, for now, it was clear that you were not stepping back. 

“But I guess it didn’t work out as well as I thought it would.”

You were running on twilight fumes, trying to force a smile through the shattered shards and halcyon dusks. But when you figured that he didn’t even want to look at you, you too complied.

So the two of you stood at horizon’s end, no longer searching for the light. The day’s last rays had truly faded, and for the first time in four years, you no longer knew what to say to the man in front you.

So you turned around, arms burdened with the imprints of your forever love once upon a time, and you left this wasteland of powdered glass and sunless hope for good.


End file.
